<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Diamonds by TNKT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421245">Blood and Diamonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNKT/pseuds/TNKT'>TNKT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hound in a Suit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), CMNM, Collars, Connor is rebellious and kind of uptight, Dom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Foreplay, Gun Violence, Hugs, M/M, Markus is a pervert and a little shit, Masturbation, Naked Connor Clothed Markus, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Teasing, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), and he has the opposite of a praise kink, as in he'll kill you if you praise him in bed, but he's not very submissive, he switches between soft and rough, they're both kinda crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNKT/pseuds/TNKT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what power the charismatic Markus holds over his city. They know better than to go against him for fear of getting tracked down by his loyal hound, Connor. However, not many know what lies beyond these two men's partnership.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hound in a Suit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Diamonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No- No, please, have mercy, I'll do anything, I'll do any-" </p><p>The man's frantic pleading shifted into a higher pitch as he was slammed against the wall and a choked scream of pain ripped out of his throat when the gun went off. His blood splattered against concrete and clothing. Deep red fabric, dark enough that the blood could go unnoticed. The man's body slumped to the ground and his killer turned around, gun held in a steady hand, brown eyes surveying the scene. The target was dead and his associates were cowering in the clandestine meeting room. </p><p>"What the fuck!? Who do you think you are?" yelled one of the youngest as he pulled out his own weapon. </p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you," calmly said the stranger. </p><p>"Sit back down," ordered another man, firmly grabbing the impulsive rookie by the shoulder. </p><p>"Gentlemen," came a light voice from the entrance, and the individual it belonged to strolled into the room. Everything about him breathed power, from the elegant suit to the charismatic smile down to the impeccable luster of his shoes. "Glad to see all the rats are gathered in their hole. Stand down, Connor." </p><p>The assassin complied. His gleaming gun was tucked away in the waistband of his pants. </p><p>"I knew you couldn't be very far from your fucking mutt," said the man who'd pulled the rookie back down to his seat. "What do you want, Markus?" </p><p>Markus' genial smile turned into an amused smirk. "Ray, Ray... Going blind already? I have what I came here to get. I'm just here to warn you not to try and make the same mistake sloppy joe over there did. You didn't happen to know he was swindling my money, did you?" </p><p>"I'm not crazy. I wouldn't endorse that kind of activity." </p><p>"That's wise of you, yeah." Markus turned his intense gaze on the rookie who'd gone completely pale. "Heard you yapping just now. Don't you know hounds rip little pups to shreds if they're provoked?" </p><p>The young man's throat convulsed and his gaze darted to Connor's still shape. The killer stared back impassively. He nervously looked away, back to the livelier and still amused Markus. </p><p>"I apologize." </p><p>"You're lucky you're still alive to," Markus carelessly said, his attention already leaving the young man.</p><p>Markus gave his henchman a once-over where he was standing next to the bloody corpse. Connor's expression remained neutral but something in his brown eyes flickered when Markus' smirk darkened with promise, which went unnoticed by anyone else in the room. Markus looked back to the men.</p><p>"The fact that you had connections with this traitor puts you all on very, very thin ice. Careful what you do now. Rats are easy to sniff out."</p><p>"Even easier to kill," said Connor in a smooth voice.</p><p>Markus shot them all a radiant smile. "I'm sure you'll find ways to convince me of your loyalty. Surprise me." He turned around to leave and stoped at the door, a playful lilt to his last words. "Take care, Ray." </p><p>And then he was gone. </p><p>Connor gestured to the body. "Clean it up."</p><p>"I-I didn't know," stammered the rookie. His hands were lax at his side, all his abrasiveness had been scrubbed smooth by Markus' thinly-veiled threat.</p><p>Connor looked at him. "That doesn't matter once you're dead." </p><p>"I didn't-" </p><p>"You need a muzzle on this one," Connor told the man next to him. </p><p>"Yeah." The man cuffed the back of the young one's head. "Shut the fuck up and start cleaning."</p><p>Connor disinterestedly glanced at the rookie as he complied without a word, though he didn't miss the way he flinched when Connor brushed past him. It fueled some dark, instinctive part of him, that fear. Connor liked it. He let none of it show and followed in Markus' footsteps, and though he left the room the scent of iron never left him.</p><p> </p><p>They were supposed to regroup at HQ to debrief with the others but that wasn't what Markus had in mind upon arriving. He grabbed Connor by the elbow a few yards away from the meeting room and veered off-course to push him into his personal office and Connor was barely surprised. He'd seen the hungry spark in Markus' eyes earlier, he knew what it was that his boss had been thinking of on the trip back here. Markus slammed the door behind them and shoved Connor up against the side of the wide, mahogany desk where it dug into the back of Connor's upper thighs. </p><p>Connor's hand shot out to stabilize himself against the surface, his fingers skidding across the various papers strewn about. "Markus, we have better things to do."</p><p>Markus raised a teasing brow. "Better than doing you? I don't think so."</p><p>Connor frowned disapprovingly. "You're being highly unprofessional."</p><p>Markus just laughed and pushed him further up against the desk, forcing him to arch his back. "You knew what you were getting into when you let that blood get all over you." His eyes burned with arousal. "Look at you, so sharp yet so messy."</p><p>"Our alibis aren't convincing enough, they need some work."</p><p>"It's fine, the rats know to clean up their nest."</p><p>"There's always evidence left behind."</p><p>"To be found by who? The fifty-four officers I have in my pocket? Come on, Connor, relax." Markus leaned closer and Connor felt him kiss the tender spot beneath his jaw. His hands clenched on the desk when a hot tongue swiped across his skin that he knew was sticky with dried blood.</p><p>"Unsanitary," he stated.</p><p>Markus chuckled against his throat. "So uptight."</p><p>Connor's fingers tightened around the wooden edge when the vibrations of Markus' voice travelled to his core. He was good at keeping up appearances, but the effect Markus had on him wasn't something he could ignore.</p><p>"You say that every time, but you never stop me," said Markus with a satisfied smirk as he pulled away. His fingers trailed along Connor's shirt collar. "By the way, I got something for you. Received it this morning along with all the shit they tried to send us to compensate their debt."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter," Markus said. His voice had shifted into a different register, deeper, more commanding. His fingers were resting at the back of Connor's neck and he lightly tapped his nape twice before he ordered: "Strip."</p><p>He stepped away without waiting for an answer. Connor glared at his retreating back. </p><p>"Not without a reason first."</p><p>"Defiance, still, after all this time?" Markus clucked his tongue, though he sounded more amused than annoyed. He looked back at Connor with a bright smile. "You really like making things hard on yourself, don't you."</p><p>Connor struggled with the decision for a few seconds as Markus resumed walking to one of the parcels lying in the corner, and then he finally started unbottoning his clothes. They both knew that Markus meant what he'd said and Connor figured that whatever he had planned right now was better than any punishment he'd imagine later on. It wasn't like he was going to try and torment him right here, right now, when the others were all gathered in the room across the hall and waiting for their arrival. A quick fuck was more likely. Though, noted Connor as he slipped his fingers in the knot of his tie to loosen it, Markus was rarely one to make it <em>quick</em>. </p><p>Connor took the tie off to lay it on the desk, and then hesitated. He looked up. "Everything?"</p><p>Markus glanced at him. "What do you think?"</p><p>"No, I mean..." Connor gestured to his neck. </p><p>Markus' eyes warmed with approval when he understood that Connor was asking for permission, and Connor tried not to grit his teeth in the face of the other's unspoken praise. He didn't like it when Markus pointed out his acts of submission in this context, no matter how silently.</p><p>Markus nodded. "Yes, everything." Then he went back to sifting through the packages.</p><p>Connor reached around his own neck and his fingers brushed against the spot Markus had tapped earlier, the place where slightly cooler metal rested on his skin. He nimbly undid the small clasps and pulled away the leather collar that had been snugly fitted around his throat beneath his shirt the entire time he'd been killing another man, and he let it drop to the wooden surface with less care than he'd given his tie. Then he proceeded to undress completely and the deep red vest slid down his shoulders, soon followed by his white shirt, both ending up folded next to the two accessories. His pants were next on the desk, his shoes discarded to the side, and then his socks. Connor was taking off his underwear when he heard clinking and his head snapped up. When he saw what Markus was holding, he was unable to hold back the growl that spilled from his lips.</p><p>"You're not making me wear that."</p><p>"Am I not?" Markus jovially said, greatly enjoying his lover's reaction as he held out the necklaces and body chains. He didn't heed Connor's tensing shoulders as he drew closer. "I fetched them for you, you know."</p><p>Connor straightened, his underwear gone, completely naked when he faced Markus. "I don't care."</p><p>"The faster you comply, the sooner you'll get to debrief," Markus told him with a satisfied little smirk that they both knew Connor wanted nothing more to claw off in that moment. The man jiggled the ornaments, the pearls and diamonds clacked against each other. "And I think these'll suit you just fine."</p><p>Connor backed up against the desk and now he could feel how cold and hard the wood really was. </p><p>Markus crowded his personal space, the jewels hanging from his hand clicking against the wood when he leaned against it, and he drawled: "Don't you want to be pretty for me, baby doll?" </p><p>Connor's hand instantly shot out to grab him by the lapels and he snarled in his face: "<em>Not</em> your doll."</p><p>Markus' eyes narrowed in turn. He'd wavered when he'd let slip the misplaced term of endearment because they'd talked about this before and it was an error on his part; but that small sliver of uncertainty had vanished as soon as Connor had put his hands on him.</p><p>"Watch yourself, Connor," he warned in a low voice. "Remember what you are."</p><p>Anger lit the other man's brown irises like a furnace, but a few seconds later his fingers reluctantly uncurled from Markus' clothes and he slowly lowered them back down to the desk. His frame was still tense with challenge.</p><p>"I've already told you before I'm not letting you dress me up like some cheap whore."</p><p>"It's only the both of us and a handful of jewels," Markus said, and he never let his voice stray from that dangerous low. "Don't tell me you can't handle this. Or does this little outburst mean you need some encouraging?"</p><p>Connor continued glaring at him and when it became clear that he wasn't about to back down, Markus slid a leg forward to trap Connor's naked hips against the hard surface. Connor hissed when Markus' pants rubbed roughly against his sensitive crotch, but soon he had something else to pay attention to in the shape of a blindfold that Markus had pulled out of nowhere and was harshly tugging one-handedly over his eyes. Connor instinctively tried to back away, but he was immobilized and this wasn't anything Markus wasn't used to doing. He'd already had to blindfold his belligerent hound more than once before.</p><p>"I'll give it to you then, if that'll make it easier for you to accept all of this," Markus murmured next to him. Connor stilled when he felt the man's breath tickle his ear and already his senses were shifting from vision to touch and hearing. </p><p>Markus watched his lover settle slightly against the desk, and only when he was sure he'd made his point did he start moving again, careful where he was applying pressure to pin Connor to the spot- also once he was sure that Connor wasn't about to try and bite him or anything of the sort. Markus experimentally shifted his thigh between Connor's, which earned him a quiet exhale through gritted teeth. It wasn't always easy to deal with, but Connor's rebellious nature made this kind of thing very entertaining. Markus loved to watch Connor fight against the part of him that knew he liked it. </p><p>Markus picked out a first length of necklace which he let brush against Connor's tense stomach. The muscles jumped, Connor breathed in sharply. Markus laughed to himself as he trailed it higher.</p><p>"Relax, Connor. Just pearls."</p><p>Connor hadn't always liked blindfolds the way he liked them now. They'd taken some getting used to, but Markus thought every time he saw Connor so sensitive that it had been worth it. He let the gleaming pearls teasingly drift across Connor's nipple and grinned at the immediate jolting response. Oh, yes. It had been worth it.</p><p>"Could it be that you're... liking this?" he said with mock surprise.</p><p>Connor angled his head towards him and growled: "Get on with it already."</p><p>"Hm." Markus glanced down at his hand. He had four more necklaces to go, all of varying lengths, and one beautiful diamond studded body chain. It would be more practical to start with the latter. He pulled the necklace away and chuckled when he saw Connor's body relax only by a very slight increment. Markus liked that Connor didn't let his guard down so easily.</p><p>He leaned forward to let the pearl necklaces pool into one prettily lustrous pile next to Connor's tie and leather collar, and as he did so he made sure to wrap his other hand around Connor's waist  while simultaneously grinding up against the man's slowly hardening cock. Connor bit down a grunt in a valiant effort not to sound aroused. Markus appreciated the attempt, because it made it all the more prevalent when it failed that Connor was truly powerless against this pleasure.</p><p>"Alright, darling. Let's try this one out."</p><p>Markus undid the clasps at the back of the body chain and admired the way the cut gems caught the neon lights of his office. Markus liked shiny things, he always had. When he was a kid he used to pick up whatever glittering pieces of mica he could find on the roads, aluminum wrappers, transluscent plastic. He'd kept his taste for it as an adult. This body chain's iridescent diamonds was a sight for sore eyes. Connor moved beneath him as if testing his means of escape, distracting him from his thoughts. A smile spread across Markus' lips as he watched the muscles of Connor's tight body ripple beneath pale skin and the delicate pinpoints of dark moles, the light blush that dusted his cheekbones and shoulders, the unhappy set of that sharp brow and those soft lips. The body chain may have been precious, but his most prized possession would always be Connor.</p><p>Markus lifted up the chain and started wrapping it around Connor's neck, his fingertips grazing along that warm skin, and he caught the way Connor tried to tense up so that his shiver wouldn't be noticeable. Markus would've called him out on it had it been anyone else; but this was Connor and it wasn't often that he allowed himself to enjoy another person's gentle touch. Markus wasn't about to ruin this for him. He didn't insist on running his fingers down Connor's neck and just continued adjusting the long loops and strips of gems along Connor's perfect torso. Connor grew harder against Markus' thigh the longer the diamonds kept sweeping across his skin, especially along the sensitive area of his flanks. Markus ground his leg between Connor's again just to check, and this time Connor couldn't stop the choked sound that escaped him.</p><p>"Feeling it?" inquired Markus smugly.</p><p>"Stop talking," muttered Connor.</p><p>"Looks like these weren't such a bad idea after all, were they?"</p><p>Connor jerked his head to the side in mutinous silence.</p><p>"Well. That's just one," Markus continued. "I have more where that comes from. Did you see? One of them reaches pretty low."</p><p>"Pervert," growled Connor, and Markus laughed.</p><p>"Come on, Connor, we both knew that already. And who's the one enjoying all my perverted acts?"</p><p>"Fuck off," spat Connor.</p><p>Markus' fingers tightened around the chains and tugged harshly, forcing Connor's back to bend further down towards the surface of the desk in an uncomfortable arch. Markus wasn't amused anymore when he spoke into his ear.</p><p>"Do you intend on disrespecting me all day?"</p><p>"...No," said Connor after a slightly defiant moment of silence.</p><p>"Liar." Markus grabbed one of the necklaces, admiring the way the pearls rolled against each other as he lifted it up from the pile. Then he turned his attention back to Connor. "You've been pretty mouthy since we started. Maybe it's time we brought back the muzzle, what do you say? That usually shuts you up." Markus let go of the body chain and trailed the necklace up Connor's chest to his neck, letting his elbows rest on Connor's shoulders as he clipped the delicate fixture behind his nape, pushing down on the man so he couldn't straighten. Connor's breathing was strained, the muscles of his stomach tense beneath Markus' body. "Or," Markus said as he reached for Connor's erection, "you could apologize."</p><p>His hand closed around it, pulling a surprised and unmistakably pleasured sound from Connor's throat.</p><p>"You choose now, Connor. Or I punish you regardless."</p><p>Markus could see the conflicted furrow of the man's brow, appreciated the flaring of his nostrils as he tried to breathe correctly despite the pressure on his diaphragm, the way Connor's mouth opened slightly on what would either be another insult or a surrender. It was a very pleasant view, but a few seconds passed this way without an answer on Connor's part. Markus tightened his grip and Connor groaned in mixed pain and arousal.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>Connor's jaw briefly clenched and his fingers curled against the wooden desk, and he finally said: "I apologize."</p><p>Markus let go of him and Connor let out a small breath of relief, and then his body jolted as Markus grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back despite the difficult position he was already in.</p><p>"No, Connor," Markus reprovingly said. "That's not it."</p><p>Connor's teeth gritted in annoyance and he bit out: "I apologize, Master."</p><p>"Better," said Markus with a nod, and he retrieved his hand. "Keep in mind that if you insult me one more time, you <em>will</em> suffer the consequences. It's cute up until a point, and you reached it ten minutes ago."</p><p>Connor righted himself, opened his mouth to retort and then visibly thought better of it. Markus smiled.</p><p>"See? It's not that difficult to be obedient," he told Connor as he picked up the rest of the pearl necklaces. "And I think after I'm done putting these on you, I'll even help you with it."</p><p>Connor was silent. He was definitely sulking now but Markus didn't mind, he knew it wouldn't last- or at least not for the next few moments. Connor tended to hold formidable grudges when he wasn't about to be fucked.</p><p>Markus was able to adorn Connor's pale chest with four more gleaming sets of pearls of varying lengths without him kicking up a fuss, and Markus made sure to take a longer amount of time for the last one which tumbled down to the point of Connor's pelvis. Well. It would have, if his upright cock hadn't been in the way. Markus took great pleasure in adjusting the position of the necklace about ten times more than necessary. Connor's breath hitched every time the smooth round pearl brushed against the tip of it and Markus knew it wasn't nearly enough contact to satisfy him. Eventually he decided he'd had enough fun with it and let the necklace lay in the exact same place it had settled in every time. Markus leaned back to admire his handiwork and grinned. </p><p>"They suit you, you know. Wanna see?"</p><p>"No," answered Connor.</p><p>"Too bad, you're going to." Markus reached out and nimbly undid the knot on the silky blindfold. Connor didn't stop him. The piece of fabric fell away and Connor blinked, still scowling through his disorientation. <em>Cute</em>, thought Markus, and he gestured down at Connor's body. "Take a look."</p><p>Connor reluctantly let his gaze flicker away from Markus' face and down to his chest, and he looked taken aback by the layers of pristine gems covering his skin despite having seen what they'd looked like in Markus' hand. Markus put both arms on either side of him as he leaned against the desk and softly told him: "Look at how prettily you shine. Just for me."</p><p>Connor's wary gaze flew back up to his. He looked torn between accepting Markus' words and throwing them back in his face, and Markus knew that was exactly the conflict that was happening behind those amber eyes. He chose to distract Connor from it and laid a commanding hand on his hip.</p><p>"Lean back and get the lube out of the drawer. Your back against the desk, both elbows on the surface."</p><p>Connor's eyes snapped into focus the way they usually did when he felt that they were back in familiar territory and he complied, settling with his elbows propped against the desk. Markus helped him the rest of the way as he grabbed the back of Connor's thighs and hoisted him up, the long strings of pearl sliding out on either side of Connor's chest and neatly clacking against the wood. The body chain mostly remained where it was, beautifully tracing the outlines of Connor's fit body as the man pulled the drawer out and rummaged around it before taking out the bottle. Markus probably would've thanked the person who'd sent the jewels to them if they hadn't been dead by now.</p><p>Markus took the lube Connor handed him and instructed: "Hold onto me." </p><p>Connor wrapped his legs around his waist. Markus undid his pants and lowered them enough to ensure his own comfort, then squeezed some lube onto his fingers before setting the bottle down and focusing back onto Connor. The brown eyes were entirely fixated on Markus, gauging his movements, waiting for his next step, and now bright with lust. Markus felt another wave of affection for the man. Connor. His beautiful, dangerous, never quite tamed hound whose skin sparkled under the neon lights.</p><p>Markus reached out and Connor's features shifted into something softer and wanting as soon as he felt the long fingers slip between his cheeks. Markus felt the long limbs relax slightly where they rested on his hips and he hummed approvingly as he dragged his fingers along Connor's entrance, feeling the way Connor pushed into his touch, the heat of his skin, listening to his lover's breathing pick up speed. A blush was tinging Connor's pale skin with a lovely shade of pink that reached down to his shoulders and Markus bent over him, kissing his collarbone as he slowly started jacking Connor off with his other hand. Connor moaned and turned his head to the side, and Markus took advantage of it to suck lightly at his stretched neck. Connor tasted of iron and Markus remembered how alluring he'd looked with those splashes of blood along the side of his sharp jaw as he stood over his killed prey in that room that smelled of fear, and Markus' dick twitched in response. Whether Connor looked better covered in blood or in gems was a close call for Markus, too close to choose.</p><p>"Markus," said Connor.</p><p>"I've got you."</p><p>Connor shook his head and looked at him. "You're being too slow, they've been waiting for us for a while now."</p><p>Markus let out a disbelieving laugh. "What, Connor, is that your way of asking me to ream you? Really?"</p><p>Connor didn't look away, his lips curled up. "It might be."</p><p>"Okay. Okay, you asked for it," said Markus, and he moved his hands up to Connor's waist. Connor's gaze hungrily dropped to the space between them that was only a few inches now, his legs tightening around Markus' body as if inciting him to come closer. Markus grinned at him.</p><p>"You might want to cover that pretty mouth of yours, Connor. After all, they're waiting for us."</p><p>Connor looked up at him but Markus didn't leave him the time to react, and he pushed into his lover without wasting another second. Connor's mouth opened on a silent cry, and then his body caught up with the sensations and his chest started rising and falling at a quick pace, his voice escaping his throat in short, wrenching noises which were quickly muffled by a pale hand. Markus didn't relent and rammed into him deeper, faster, reveling in the tightness of Connor's body around him. Fingers soon came down to clutch at his wrist, a sign that Connor was starting to lose the capacity to think, and Markus leaned over him to kiss the back of his hand. He licked at the space between his fingers and Connor automatically removed them so that they could kiss, and soon Markus was drinking in every little sound Connor made. The soft grunts turned into long, wanton groans and strong, slender fingers dug into Markus' back as Connor rode the edge of pleasure with him, the scent of blood mixing with that of heated bodies. The pearls were smooth and cool against their skin. Markus pulled away from the kiss and Connor covered his mouth again, his brows drawn in pleasure as Markus continued to stroke him. The softly glowing orbs of pure white contrasted splendidly with Connor's flushed skin.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," Markus tenderly said.</p><p>Connor's eyes snapped open and he let out a noise of dissent, but that was all. There was a time when Markus would've gotten violently kicked for saying such a thing. Now, however, Connor only glared at him; he still wasn't very receptive to praise but at least he was willing to let Markus say it.</p><p>"Look at how good you're being."</p><p>Connor was still frowning at him but the pleasure was taking the edge off his anger, and soon his eyes slid shut again, his hand pressing down harder against his mouth. </p><p>It was Connor whose hips started jerking first, pushing uncontrollably into Markus' hand to get more friction, his moans getting louder beneath that hand, and Markus began seeking his own release not long after. His fingers were clenching Connor's tense thigh with bruising strength and his own wrist was sore in Connor's grip, and then Connor's voice turned into one long and final moan when he came. Markus echoed it with a deep grunt, his back arched with the pleasure that rocketed through his spine and the intensity of their orgasm brought time to a halt. </p><p>And then Markus finally came down from it and let go of Connor's thigh to lean fully against the desk, and he felt Connor's legs loosen their hold his waist. Connor's chest heaved beneath Markus and his hound gazed at him with warm, half-lidded eyes, a content and- and <em>decidedly</em> satisfied expression on his face. Markus couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when he realized that Connor had probably wanted to get fucked from the moment Markus had walked into that room and seen him covered in blood. They were both horny bastards, Connor just knew how to hide it better.</p><p>"Liked that, huh," breathed Markus with a smile.</p><p>"You can tell," answered Connor, somehow managing to sound level through his panting.</p><p>"Why are you so difficult about it if you <em>want it?</em>" asked Markus. He laid a steadying hand on Connor's hip and pulled out, and started doing his pants back up.</p><p>"I wanted sex. Not <em>this</em> unecessary crap," Connor answered as he gestured to the pearls and diamonds.</p><p>Markus' hand went back to Connor's hip once he was done, and his smile turned softer. "It wasn't unecessary to me."</p><p>Connor gazed back. They were silent for a bit, and then Connor said: "That's what counts."</p><p>Markus chuckled. "Yeah, now if only you could register that outside of <em>after</em> I fuck your brains out."</p><p>Connor didn't seem to care. He'd already started pulling the necklaces away, and Markus watched him get rid of them with a twinge of disappointment.</p><p>"Should I order you to keep them on?" he teased.</p><p>Connor glared at him.</p><p>Markus' hands flew up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Never mind what I said."</p><p>Connor turned to put the lube back in the drawer and fetched some paper tissues to clean himself.</p><p>"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Markus as he helped throw the crumpled tissues in the trash one by one.</p><p>Connor shot him a look. "Don't give yourself <em>too</em> much credit. You haven't made me unable to walk."</p><p>Markus grinned derisively. "Give me a few more minutes of your time and I can change that."</p><p>Connor looked back down at what he was doing and finished wiping his skin clean without deigning to answer. Obviously he was already getting his mind back on their job.</p><p>Markus squeezed his hip. "Do you need any help removing the body chain?"</p><p>Connor's lips twitched in irritation. "...Yes." He paused, then settled his hand on Markus' and said: "I'm going to be really pissed at you for all of this."</p><p>"I know," said Markus. Connor usually got cranky as soon as the high of orgasming wore off if Markus pulled anything out of the ordinary, like covering him in jewels during sex. Sometimes he got cranky no matter what. Connor wasn't an easy person to love, but then again, neither was Markus. He lifted the back of Connor's hand to his lips and landed a quick kiss there just before it was pulled away. </p><p>"Let me help you up," he said, ignoring the way Connor had tucked his hand in the other with a highly offended look on his face.</p><p>Connor frowned at him, obviously miffed that Markus had managed to kiss it. As if he could've reacted faster, fucked out as he was. Markus smirked.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that, or we go for round two."</p><p>"Let's not," Connor said, and he pushed himself up. Markus helped him in a sitting position and when Connor got off the desk to stand, Markus wrapped his arms around him from the back. The body chain scratched against the inside of his forearms but he didn't care. Connor's skin was already cooling.</p><p>"Markus," annoyedly said Connor. "The others. I need to get dressed."</p><p>"I know, I know, just give me this for a few seconds."</p><p>Markus felt Connor's hesitance in the immobility of his frame, and then the weary inhale of breath from the rise of his shoulders and the broadening of his chest. </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Markus pulled him closer and Connor let him. He was pliant in his hands, as pliant as he allowed himself to be in this sort of place and situation. It hadn't always been like this. No, Markus recalled as he smiled against Connor's skin, kissing the spot where his collar was habitually clasped. It hadn't always been like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey pumpkins!</p><p>I got inspired and started writing a <a href="https://twitter.com/losttanuki/status/1218871782448472071">Twitter thread thanks to conneko's tweet</a> the other day, which I ended up writing a oneshot for, and here it is! Smut isn't usually my thing so I hope I did okay here, and I'm sure you'll tell me if it was the case or not for you in the comments ;)<br/>It was fun writing RK1K mob AU and now I feel inspired to write more. This is a oneshot but it can also be a setup to a new story, what do you guys think?</p><p>Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you feel like it!<br/>_<br/>Come by and say hi on <a href="https://lost-tanuki.tumblr.com/post/184765301043/dbh-fics">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/losttanuki">Twitter</a>!<br/>You can also pm me on Tumblr/Twitter to join the Pumpkin Patch server on Discord. I'm looking forward to seeing you there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>